


When We Get Married

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers is confused, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, but he's very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Tony proposed last night and Steve said yes.So why isn’t Steve wearing his ring this morning?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356985
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	When We Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://randomstufffromotherblogs.tumblr.com/post/185319352592/tonys-forgetfulness) on Tumblr.
> 
> **Tony** : So for our wedding, I was thinking of maybe doing it in the spring?
> 
> **Steve** : But…we’re not even engaged yet.
> 
> **Tony** :
> 
> **Tony** : So that’s what I forgot to do last night.

Tony was humming along to a song on the radio when Steve walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking adorably rumpled from sleep.

“Good morning, darling,” he greeted happily as he melted into his hold, tilting his head back for a kiss.

Steve gave him a sweet kiss but he quickly buried his face in his neck and Tony chuckled faintly as he picked up the fresh pot of coffee to pour its content into two mugs. A few years ago, Steve would’ve already left for his morning run around the city but he had gradually learnt to appreciate slow mornings like this one and Tony took advantage of it whenever it happened.

“Go sit down, breakfast is ready,” he informed the blond, adding sugar and milk to one of the mugs while Steve sat at the table and picked up the newspapers.

Tony placed the mug in front of Steve with a kiss, earning a soft smile, then he sat down and reached for his tablet, his own mug in hand.

Sipping his coffee, he answered a couple emails while looking up venues and writing down ideas as he jumped from inspiration board to inspiration board. Rhodey had teased him for having one but Tony wanted everything to be perfect. It would have to be a small affair, he thought as he discarded an extravagant location and opened a page to a little cottage near a lake instead. It would have to be something private and classy, with flowers because Steve loved them.

Saving the page for later with a smile, Tony made a mental note to call them later today.

“You’re chirpy this morning,” Steve remarked, lowering his newspaper to look at him curiously.

Tony looked up with a grin, only now realising he was still humming along to the music. “Of course I am, how could I not be after last night?”

Steve chuckled, his expression fond and warm, and he stood up to clean their plates.

Putting his tablet away for now, Tony rested his chin on his hand, smiling softly as he watched Steve move around the kitchen. Letting his gaze travel down Steve’s strong shoulders, he quietly appreciated the way the white shirt was clinging to his body, leaving no room for imagination, and his eyes lingered on his ass. Adonis was in his kitchen and he was all his.

Tony was distracted from his thoughts when Steve handed him a fresh cup of coffee, snapping him back to the present. Taking the mug with a grateful smile, he frowned faintly once Steve had turn back to the dishwasher, suddenly feeling like he was missing something.

Pulling up his agenda, he found no appointment, nor any urgent email from Pepper, and he was pretty sure he had finished his most urgent projects. Sipping his coffee, he looked up at Steve to ask him if he knew what he might have forgotten but the question died on his lips when his eyes fell on his boyfriend’s hand.

Oh.

Steve wasn’t wearing the ring. And Tony couldn’t see it on his necklace along his tags either.

Dread pooled in his stomach but he forced himself to stay calm. If there was one thing he had learnt after three years with Steve, it was that communication was key. There was probably a good explanation anyway. Maybe Steve had left it on the bedside table.

“Honey?” Tony called lightly, carefully choosing his next words so as not to sound too accusing. “Where’s your ring?”

Steve stopped where he was putting away his plate in the dishwasher, a puzzled look replacing his open expression. “My _what_ now?”

“Your ring,” Tony pressed, trying not to let panic overcome him. “You know, the gold and titanium alloy ring I made for you. The one I gave you last night. You know, after I proposed and you said _yes_.”

The fact that Steve was gaping at him, his blue eyes wide open, really should’ve been his first clue that something was off but Tony was too busy _not_ panicking to think about it.

Steve had said yes. Tony distinctively remembered him saying yes, happy tears in his eyes and a gorgeous smile on his face.

So why did he look so surprised?

“Tony,” Steve started carefully, too many emotions on his face for Tony to read. “Sweetheart, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You came to bed at four am and immediately fell asleep, muttering nonsense about your work.”

Oh no.

Tony paled as realisation dawned on him. He hadn’t proposed yet. The proposal was supposed to take place _tonight_. It had been on his mind so much lately, he must have dreamt about it in his post binge-working daze.

“I haven’t proposed?” He asked before he could stop himself, the question escaping his treacherous mouth.

Steve’s breath hitched and his hand tightened around his before he shook his head. “No,” he confirmed breathlessly, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “You haven’t.”

Tony groaned, dropping his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. He had spent the past two months preparing this proposal and he had ruined it in one morning. For a genius, he could be incredibly stupid sometimes.

“Tony?”

Looking up from his hands, Tony found Steve kneeling in front of him with his hands on his lap, a hopeful smile on his face.

“What was that you said about a proposal?”

For one agonising second, Tony could only stare at Steve, too tongue-tied to speak, then his mouth started running off and there was no stopping it.

“I was going to propose to you tonight. I had the whole thing planned out, I was going to take you out to dinner, to that little restaurant you like so much because they make burgers just like they did when you were a kid but I wouldn’t propose there because I know you’d rather have something private and quiet so the plan was to just go home where I’d have a nice bottle of wine and flowers and dessert – that strawberry cream cake from the shop downstairs – and then I’d get down on my knees and propose because you’re the one for me,” he breathed out, almost grasping for air at this point.

Steve was gaping at him. There were tears forming in his eyes but he looked happy and hopeful, just like he had dream, so Tony ploughed on despite how nervous he felt.

“I love you, Steve. The past three years have been the brightest years in my life. Even though we fight and we don’t always see eye to eye and you’ll probably give me a heart attack one of these days jumping out the damn plane without a parachute, I love you. You’re kind, stubborn, loyal, brave, smart and amazing. Every day you push me to be a better man. Every day I wake up and I see you and I’m so damn happy to have you with me and I want to feel that way every day for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy, I want to love you and cherish you and maybe sometimes yell at you but I’ll always come back to you. Because I love you.

“So. Steven Grant Rogers. Will you marry me?”

Silence fell between them, only broken by the soft murmur of the radio playing in the background. Tony paid no mind to it. All he could think about was Steve, the way his hands were clutching to his now, how impossibly blue and bright his eyes were as the silence stretched.

Tony felt like his heart had crawled up to his throat and settled there, making it hard for him to breath, let alone speak, until Steve finally answered.

“Yes. _Yes_. A thousand times _yes_.”

Then before Tony could even answer, they were both on the ground, Steve clinging to him as he kissed him passionately and Tony kissed back just as enthusiastically. Eventually, they broke apart because they were laughing, nerves and relief and happiness making for one heady cocktail.

“I love you,” Steve said eventually as he sat up and pulled Tony along with him, his expression soft and loving.

“I love you too,” Tony replied, smiling back just as sweetly as he raised a hand to cup his face. 

Steve turned his head to kiss his palm then he kissed him again, lips curled up in a beautiful smile. When he pulled back, his eyes had taken on a familiar mischievous look and Tony opened his mouth to ask what was on him mind when Steve interrupted him with a grin.

“So, where’s my ring? My _fiancé_ gets upset when I don’t wear it.”

Tony stared, stunned, then he laughed and tackled Steve back on the ground before he captured his lips for another passionate kiss. He would have to get the ring from where it was hidden in his sock drawer but that could wait.

For now, they were both too busy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did! :)


End file.
